


Scarlet

by Archangel_dare



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, 7 heavenly virtues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Mick Rory - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Gideon time/space calls, Heists, M/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided Barry Allen/Iris West, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: ‘Scarlet’ is Len’s favorite nickname for Barry. It’s funny how one word can show the cracks in his mask, can convey every emotion that Len refuses to admit that he has. He’s said it in anger, in lust, in love, and every time he says it, Barry loves it, loves him, just that much more.The emotions showing in the times Len has called him Scarlet*Can be read as connected universe or stand-alone





	1. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s been busy and hasn’t been showing up to Len’s heists. Len figures out a way to get the Flash's attention.

**Jealousy**

_‘0:00_ ’ Leonard Snart’s mental clock ran down to the end of the 2 minutes and 35 seconds he had anticipated it would take the Flash to arrive at the jewelry store on W 15th Street. As soon as he had picked the side door entrance, the one only the Family bosses knew of and used, and intentionally fried the alarm to set off the silent alarm, Len knew the Flash would be on his way.

With those precious minutes slipping away, Len sauntered into the safe room and cracked the large safe embedded into the wall. How arrogant the Family was to not even hide it, as if no thief would dare to plan a hit on the store. Well Len dared, and he did. 35 seconds and he was in; not bad, but not his best. He was getting rusty; he should have known travelling back in time to safes with technology his father had made him crack as an 8-year-old would be great for his bank accounts, but not so much for his skills. He’d have to convince Sara to make more frequent trips to the future, or he could just sweet talk Gideon into taking a trip with him on the jump-ship.

Speaking of Gideon, where was her creator? Unless Barry Allen had somehow gone geriatric, he should have been here by now. Len had the most valuable diamonds and pearls secured in his bag already and was making his way back to the door. He could give him one more minute, but that would put the cops 3 minutes out, a little too close for his liking.

Cool annoyance, he refused to call it fury, settled uncomfortably on his shoulders. He had been hitting Family stores and banks for the last 3 weeks, reminding them that he was still the top crime lord in the city and the Flash had yet to show up. Was he waiting for Len to start a territory war before stepping in?

Just as he decided that 30 seconds was enough waiting on a man who could conceivably run around the entire world in a matter of a few hours, Len felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise like static. Len smirked and waited for the lightning.

“Couldn’t take a night off, could you?” Barry’s voice washed through the room. He sounded tired, slightly annoyed, but there was a lilt to his voice telling Len that he was still up for a little banter.

“Wouldn’t want anyone thinking I had _cold feet_ about being the best in town.” He turned to the speedster, his signature Captain Cold persona securely in place. He took in the kid’s appearance, his worn-down eyes with a hint of purple bags beneath the edges of his cowl. His shoulders sagged, not enough to tell he was exhausted to the common observer, but Len had been studying the Flash since his inception; something was off, and it was keeping him from entertaining Len’s heists. Barry shifted his weight and placed his hands on his hips.

“Right, of course. Forgive me for forgetting that everyone needs to bow down to Captain Cold’s genius.” A small smirk graced Barry’s lips. With a big case needing CSI Barry at his best and new metas testing his ability to do something other than run fast, not to mention his…he didn’t even know what with Iris, Barry had been a little busy. He was aware that someone—Snart— was hitting up locations known to be owned or heavily frequented by the Families. While every Family had been hit in some form or another, the O’Donnell territory was being hit the worst, and the remnants of the Santini territory were being hit the least.

Barry had thought the beat cops would be able to stop Snart, but he had escaped their grasps surprisingly quick. Or not so surprising if he had been planning all of his heists to include the Flash. Len had become such a master strategist with anticipating Barry’s moves and timing; it was almost like he knew every improvement in Barry’s speed before Barry himself knew what he could do.

The increased speed and frequency of Captain Cold’s heists had gotten the Families riled and antsy. The officers and detectives in Organized Crimes had said many thought the Santini’s were gearing up to reassert themselves and the O’Donnells would not go quietly if that was the case. With the police’s inability to catch Snart so far, Barry knew he had to step in or there would be a Family bloodbath in Central City, and Barry knew exactly who would come out on top.

“Now you’re on the right track, kid—” A siren in the distance cut him off. Time’s up, and though he was disappointed at the short interaction, Leonard was enjoying having a scot-free criminal record for once since he was 14 and wasn’t going to give that up so quickly for a pretty pair of green puppy-dog eyes. Before he could move, Barry grabbed Snart and rushed him out of the building. The world came back into focus 4 blocks east on the roof top of a Vietnamese restaurant, right on the edge of Downtown where they had privacy since the business district was empty at this time of night.

Barry look around for a second, double checking that they were secluded then removed his mask and pushed back his spikey, damp hair. While Barry looked off at the lights, Len gave a small smile, barely distinguishable from a smirk, that the kid had learned some small measure of concern for keeping a secret identity, but when Barry turned back, Len’s face held his trademark smirk.

“You gotta stop this Len, or at least chill out for a bit.” Barry inwardly cursed himself as Len’s smirk grew wider. “I know, I know, I heard it as soon as it came out.”

“Seems like you’re taking a page from my book, Barry, but I would have thought something about time or running would be more your _speed_.” Leonard gave him a knowing look.

“Ugh, I hate you.” Barry groaned and lifted his head up to the dark sky. “Seriously, Len. The Families are getting nervous and gearing up for something big because they think they’re at the mercy of a hostile takeover. It would be great if you could take a breather from this to let the tension die down.”

Len pursed his lips as if he was thinking about it, then shook his head. “Don’t think so. With the Flash too busy for mere mortal criminals, someone has to take advantage of his absence, and it will always be me.”

Barry was about to respond, then paused for a second and tilted his head, a slow Grinch-like smirk spreading over his face and his green eyes sparkled. Len’s voice was just a little too petulant, and Barry felt his previous annoyance slip and be replaced by amusement.

“Aww Len, were you jealous because I wasn’t stopping your heists personally? Are you picking on me like a school yard bully who doesn’t know how to use his words?”

It was quick, but Barry saw the tension grow in Leonard’s shoulders. Len _was_ jealous at not seeing Barry. All these heists were his way of goading him. Barry could admit that he had missed their banter too, that electric chemistry that seemed to flow between them like a livewire, sparking every time they met.

Len took in Barry’s smirk, the joy sparkling in his eyes and thought about telling Barry the truth.

“I’ve been spoiled, Scarlet. Without thinking about ways to undoubtedly stop you and make off with my prize, it’s been too easy; the excitement of the heist has just _cooled_. I needed to move on to something more…thrilling.” Len let his Captain Cold drawl out deeper.

But Barry saw right through his excuse. _‘I miss you_ ’ was what Len was really trying to say. They had been dancing this dance for what seemed like forever. Len forcing Barry to get faster, to think faster and more steps ahead than just right in front of him; Barry challenging Len to get more creative, more sure of himself, and to eliminate collateral damage to the innocent. Each one pushing the other to a height they doubtedly could have reached without the other. But more than the game of constant one-up-manship they played was something deeper, darker, more dangerous but potentially more rewarding. If they were on the same side, Barry would have already made his move; he would have already pressed this boundary. But with Len continually asserting that there was little good in him, Barry was sure they would just crash and burn. Didn’t mean he didn’t want to try, or that he couldn’t stroke the fire a bit.

Len felt the air shift. Something was different, like a lock clicking into place. He hadn’t meant to spend this much time with Barry, hadn’t meant to reveal as much about his lack of enthusiasm for a heist without Barry, but the kid had proven that he had a way of convincing Len of things he wouldn’t normally do.

Len watched as Barry slinked up to him, his eyes catching the not so subtle added sway to his hips. Barry stopped a breath away, and Leonard had to stop himself from resting his hands on Barry’s hips and pulling him closer. Len could feel Barry’s naturally enhanced heat emanating from his body, seeping into Len’s through the fabric of his dark blue Henley and black skinny jeans. Barry’s hand reached for the large jewelry bag, brushing against Len’s hips then skimming down his fingers until Barry grasped the canvas bag with Len’s spoils. Len released the bag into Barry’s hand and kept his eyes trained on Barry as he leaned in.

“Don’t worry Snart, I’ll always make _time_ for you.” Barry smirked, curling his tongue on the outer shell of Len’s ear as his husky voice sent a spark down Len’s spine straight to his cock.

Oh yeah, he had been jealous. Whatever had been stealing away Barry’s attention, and thus this delicious back and forth between them needed to end _immediately_. Leonard should always be Barry’s first concern.

Barry pulled away, giving Len one last filthy look, pulled his mask back on, and then he was gone, leaving the familiar smell of burning ozone in the air and a charged thrum in Len’s bones. The speedster was definitely going to play a prominent role in his dreams tonight.

Len kept his trademark smirk on his face. The night had gone better than expected. He had a velvet bag containing the most valuable diamond and pearl from the jewelry heist nestled safely in his back pocket. Barry could return the rest; Len had gotten away with the best payday. But most importantly tonight was the tension filled banter with Barry.

The heist was only fun when he had an opponent who could match his skill, make him up his game. The thrill of exchanging dialogue with the enticing speedster and then out smarting him was why he kept this up, why he didn’t retire to Iceland or Sochi with the considerable fortune he’d amassed from wisely saving and investing his shares of the jobs he’d run over the years. Barry kept him exhilarated, engaged.

Out of habit, Len tapped his back pocket to make sure his take home was still there. Then made his way to the fire escape to get off of the roof. He had a long night ahead of him, one that would be spent mostly replaying his encounter with Barry, but with Scarlet reaching for something a little more _rock hard_ than the decoy bag of gems.


	2. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len comes with Barry to visit his parents' graves.

**Sadness**

“Hey Mom, Dad.” Barry’s voice wavered a bit as he knelt down to set the roses and daffodils into the flower canisters on his parents’ graves. Tears began to pool in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. He didn’t want his parents to think anything was wrong.

“I brought someone—Len—I’ve told you about him. The thief with a heart of gold.” Barry gave a watery smile as he looked back at Len. Leonard Snart took a step toward the graves, taking in the plot of land of the two people whose lives had been robbed from them.

The grass was green and well-kept. Nora Allen’s tombstone was made of glistening white marble while Henry Allen’s tombstone was made of a deep gray granite. The color and material was fitting for the role each parent had played in their son’s life. Nora Allen was the shining beacon of light Barry had always been trying to live his life by. Henry Allen was the supportive figure, relegated to the background by the darkness he presented in Barry’s life. It was unfortunate, cruel even, that two good people had lost their lives because of a mad man.

Leonard had met the good doctor once or twice while in Iron Heights. It was obvious that Henry Allen couldn’t have killed his wife; he didn’t have the cold disposition needed of a killer. And Len would know, having been raised by a murder and having become a killer himself. But at the time there had been no way to prove the impossible. Len had obviously never met Nora Allen, but with Barry’s own brightness, he doubted that she was anything other than a loving and supportive figure.

Two good people, and Barry had lost them both.

Barry could have screamed and cried to the world that it wasn’t fair; Barry could have turned into a cold-hearted bastard. He had every right to, but he didn’t. Whether that was Joe’s interference stopping Barry from going into the system, or just the good-natured spirit of Barry Allen, Len couldn’t fully tell. And that wasn’t to say Barry didn’t have a dark edge to him. He did, and Len had taken great pleasure in taunting some of it out of him; anything to dim that shining light that was blinding, but made Len want to reach for it even more.

Barry Allen was a wonder.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Allen; it’s good to meet you. I hope Barry hasn’t told you too much about me. There’s not as much good to me as Barry sees.” Len sat down cross-legged and listened to Barry recount his week to his parents:

  1. His job was going as well as could be expected. Sometimes it was hard for Barry to work through the more gruesome cases, especially anything involving children. And sometimes Barry hated having to go to court and testify, but if his processing of the crime scene and evidence could lead to the conviction of a guilty party or could lead to the freeing of an innocent caught up in an investigation, then he was happy to help. Barry Allen loved that his job allowed him to help people.



But sometimes Barry Allen hated his job, as he explained to his parents. He’d had a case go to trial this week where he had processed the evidence, but the investigation was botched by an outside police agency working in tandem with the CCPD; this led to a mistrial and what Barry saw as a murderer going free.

Len almost smiled at Barry’s frustrated tone and animated movements as he ran his hands through his hair and explained how annoyed he was.

  1. Next on his list of things to catch his parents up on was his relationship with Iris. After a few failed dates, Iris was convinced that she and Barry would make an excellent couple, which Len couldn’t deny that they would be sickeningly perfect together: like a Hallmark Valentine’s Day card. But, in addition to already being in a secret relationship with Len, Barry was convinced that Iris was only seeing what she wanted to see of him now because he was convenient and safe. Not to mention because she was just used to always having Barry by her side.



  1. Flash business was going well too. The jail and Iron Heights had finished constructing the metahuman cells based off of Cisco’s base designs for the Pipeline, complete with the “amenities” of other cells, but most importantly power dampening technology. Len took note of this for the next time he may need to break one of his Rogues out of prison.



“You better not use that against me, or Cisco will kill me.” Barry elbowed Len’s arm. Len smirked and drawled…

“No promises, and I’ll just have Lisa pay a little visit to the dear engineer,” he smirked at Barry’s grumbling about Cisco’s weakness against Lisa’s charms. Len shifted against Barry, nudging their shoulders together, giving him the maximum amount of PDA Len was comfortable initiating, especially in front of his parents.

  1. Finally, there was the matter of Barry and Len’s relationship. Barry hated keeping secrets, especially from the people he loved, but he couldn’t see a way to break the news to Joe without it ending with a gun pointed at Len, or to Cisco and Caitlin without them checking him into a mental institution. Len also wasn’t keen on telling Mick or Lisa yet until they could figure out some way to keep Barry’s identity as the Flash safe. It made date-nights difficult, but there was an added bonus of excitement at the game of not getting caught. Luckily Barry spared his parents the details of how Len had had to shuffle out the 2nd-story window of Barry’s bedroom when Joe came home early or when Lisa had come into a safehouse and almost walked in on Barry giving one of his signature blow jobs. Len wouldn’t have been able to look at the Allens’ headstones if Barry had shared any of those stories.



Len’s watch beeped telling them that an hour had passed. Barry’s face, which had lit up with a lively smile during his update, fell and his eyes lost their shimmer. Another week had passed without his only blood family. Len hated the shift in Barry’s disposition, the dark cloud that shifted over him at knowing that his weekly hour with his parents had come to an end.

“I love you guys. I’ll see you next week.” Barry mumbled out and stood. Len gave a terse nod of respect then stood up himself. They made their way to Len’s motorcycle parked on the main road through the cemetery. Barry struggled to clear his throat and tears streamed down his face.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Barry wrapped his arms around Len. Len stiffened uncomfortably for a moment. Public shows of affection really weren’t a Snart family thing; in fact, they had been beaten out of him and Lisa from a very early age. They were a clear sign of weakness to Lewis Snart, and any sign of weakness meant an easy mark. But Barry needed this, and Len was trying hard to be what Barry needed.

“Anytime, Scarlet.” He wrapped his arms around Barry and held him while he broke down.


	3. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering Len had literally come back from the dead, calling Barry shouldn't have been the hardest part in readjusting back to life.

** Longing **

Leonard Snart popped his shoulders and neck to alleviate the stress settling uncomfortably on his body. He was starting to feel more creaks in his bones than he would truly like to admit. Maybe that was part of coming back from the dead, or rather the vanished; he would never know since it hadn’t been done before, but he did know that he wasn’t getting any younger. Since coming back from the Oculus event, his body had felt off…like it was too tight, like he needed to shed his own skin. He’d asked Sara if that was a normal part of coming back from the dead, to which she sarcastically replied that there was nothing normal about coming back from the dead. After sharing a commiserating snort, she had…reassured him…sure, let’s go with that…that she had had to adjust to being back in corporal form again. She, like Len, had felt like she didn’t quite fit.

This odd feeling was driving Len insane. He had always been someone who paid attention to exact details and dissected every piece of information before concentrating it into a precise plan of action, so feeling like he couldn’t put all the pieces of his own self together was a new and slightly distressing development in his second shot at life. His every molecule felt like he was constantly buzzing, constantly in motion, but going nowhere. He wasn’t exactly Leonard Snart anymore, and it showed with the limited relationships he had felt some need to maintain, starting with Mick.

Mick had decked him as soon as he’d been well enough to stand in the infirmary. He mumbled about Len’s need for the dramatic and his need to “please Red” by being an idiot. The other Legends had been wise enough not to ask who “Red” was. After declaring that he wouldn’t be the one to explain the coming back development to Lisa, Mick had picked him off the floor and helped him to his room, which surprisingly remained empty given the new additions to the crew. Once they were alone, Mick had laid his hand on Len’s shoulder and said that he didn’t need anyone else saving him from an explosion. Len had nodded, knowing that this was as emotional as they would get, but also knowing that Mick couldn’t take another person leaving him as the survivor; his guilt for setting his house on fire and killing his family was a topic that Mick rarely wanted to discuss, and Len had always respected his need for space. Len had some scars he wasn’t too fond of picking at either.

Mick had then point blank asked if he was planning on seeing the kid. Len had contemplated playing dumb, but that was more Mick’s strength than his own. Len had wondered if Barry had known he died, if he had cared, which was stupid because Barry’s heart defaulted to caring for everyone, even if it was going to get him seriously hurt some day. Len had said that he had no interest in hearing the “Good Guy” speech so soon after dying, especially if dying was the price to prove the Flash right. Mick had immediately called him on his bullshit and countered that Len would do it again as soon as the Flash batted his watery green eyes at seeing Len alive again. Something akin to satisfaction had settled in his gut at the thought of Barry being relieved to see him. Len had said that he needed to see Lisa, and while he was genuine, they both knew he was stalling.

After returning to the land of the living, Len had tracked down Lisa. True to his word, Mick had not filled her in about Len coming back from his sordid escape from death, so she had almost shot him with her gold gun when he walked into Safe House 33. It had taken him passing a grilling of the worst of their father’s rages, things only the Snart siblings would know, for her to believe that it was really him. Even then she had almost shot him with the gold gun for his “stupidity” of playing hero and getting himself killed. He had agreed with her, but part of him had been relieved to know that there was just a little good in him. He had stayed with Lisa for a week doing an odd heist here and there before he’d felt the cramped feeling and the desperate need to escape.

And then there was Barry. 6 months after coming back from the dead, and Len still hadn’t told him. Every time Lisa or Mick gave him a look, he shrugged it off, pretending not to see it. But in all honesty, he wanted to call Barry. He wanted to see his face light up with joy. He wanted to hear Barry tell him he was a good man—a man that deserved a second shot. Leonard huffed, standing up from one of the chairs in the bridge of the Waverider and walked back to his room. If he sat there thinking any longer, he was going to explode.

“Gideon, dial our mutual acquaintance, Mr. Allen.” Len laid back on his bed, tossing a black rubber ball in on the ceiling to hide his nervousness.

“Of course, Mr. Snart.” Gideon replied. Len sat in silence waiting for the signal to connect through the time stream. The least future Barry could do is design Gideon with a dial sound, something other than a void of silence leaving Len alone with his racing thoughts. What was the point of calling Barry? Would the kid even answer? Surely, he’d moved on with his merry band of misfits and Ms. West, or would she be Mrs. Allen by this point? Lenoard sat up, almost telling Gideon to end the call, before a holo-screen filled his room and he was looking into the deep green eyes of one Barry Allen.

Barry’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He could see Barry’s eyes scanning over him and the background, trying to identify if it was actually him.

“Snart?” Barry whispered softly, his body visibly rising and falling with each breath. Then Barry’s eyes narrowed sharply, and Len was ready for the yelling, but Barry surprised him.

“My criminal alias, what is it?” Barry’s voice was clipped. Len sighed, but was secretly proud that Barry had at least learned some sense of self-preservation rather than trusting blindly.

“Sam,” Len said firmly. “It’s me, kid.” Immediately, Barry’s face changed back to shock. Tears welled in his eyes, making the green shine like bright emeralds. Len would never admit it out loud, but he had missed those verdant pools with flecks of warm golden brown that showed every emotion and thought. Apparently, coming back from the dead had made his thoughts more poetic too.

“Len? How? Mick said…I thought you were dead.”

“I was. Decided to save the space-time continuum and got blown up for it. Guess the keepers of time or whatever decided they weren’t done with me. We still aren’t exactly sure why I rematerialized.”

“I heard you saved the world.” Barry’s lips moved into a slow smile that overtook his face. Before he could open his mouth, Len cut him off.

“Don’t start. I haven’t been back long enough for you to go into one of your patent ‘There’s good in you’ hero speeches.” Len smirked. Barry gave a watery laugh, then wiped his eyes with the back of his red sweater. Len took a moment to observe Barry. He looked tired but fit. Len could tell that Barry was in the central cortex of Star Labs and wondered why he was there at…whatever time of night it was in Central.

“I’m guessing I wouldn’t be the first person you call, so how long have you been back?” Barry still held a smile on his face, showing that he wasn’t too upset about Len’s priorities, although Len doubted Barry would still be as thrilled to know that he was the last to know by almost a half a year.

“Few months. Needed to get used to having bodily needs again.” Len shifted to lay back on his bed, still looking at the screen.

Barry bit his lip as Len’s comment and stretched out body registered. “Makes sense. I’m surprised Lisa didn’t make you immaterial again.” He coughed to cover the slight husk of his voice.

“She definitely was going to. Gotta say, your grilling skills leave much to be desired. _Ms._ West should teach you more of her investigative trade.” Len deliberately added emphasis to the reporter’s name to divert the conversation away from himself.

“Yeah, Iris has been saying that I need to step up the scrutiny. But certain good guys wouldn’t use that against me.”

“Ugh, you’re one note, Barry.” Len gave an exaggerated groan. Truly he missed the banter. Lisa and Mick were still treating him with kid gloves, try as they might to stop. With Barry, he fell right back into their tug-of-war. Without having to ask, Barry told him about another speedster hell bent on taking over the world and fucking up the timeline. Team Flash had had the usual amount of difficulty before creating a sort of flashbang that could distort the speedster’s reaction time between the brain’s perception and the body’s movement; once the speedster was incapacitated, Barry ran in from a location outside of the flashbang’s radius. Len mentally took notes and again regretted that his sister couldn’t fully turn Cisco to the Rogue’s side. That kid could make some serious money in the criminal underground.

“Still no chance in getting the genius on the side of evil and villainy?”

“Not a chance,” Barry laughed. “Even someone as beautiful as Lisa is not going to make Cisco stray from the straight and narrow.”

“I don’t know about that, Flash. The right amount of prodding from a sexual interest,” Len shrugged. “People have switched sides for less.”

“Like you?” Barry fired back. Len took a deep breath and sat up. He knew exactly what Barry was implying. And Barry knew that he knew. Silence filled the room as they both thought of the line that had been drawn between them.

“Scarlet, we’ve talked about this.” Len’s eyes narrowed.

“No, you gave me an excuse.” Barry pushed back. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one hip. “I don’t see why we can’t at least try.”

“I’m not sure what you expect when your adoptive father works for the CCPD, not to mention _you_ work for the CCPD, and I am a world-renowned criminal mastermind with a family and crew of criminals. Are we supposed to dress up like cops and robbers for cutesy family Halloween pictures?”

Barry’s eyes lit up as if that was exactly how it was supposed to go. As Barry opened his mouth, Leonard glared hard, forcing him to close it and think of another response.

“It’s one form, Len. You don’t have a criminal record technically, and all I have to do is submit a disclosure of conflict of interest. I don’t work any cases where you are a suspect and we’re clear. Besides, Joe isn’t 100% against your existence since the warning about Mardon and James.” Len rolled his eyes; of course, ‘not 100% against his existence’ was a good enough bar of clearance for Barry. Honestly, he refused to see the validity of the negatives of any situation.

“That form may clear you on paper, Barry, but you and I both know it will be much harder during the day-to-day.” Before Barry could respond, Len held his hand up. “I know you, Scarlet. You care about what people think of you. It might not bother you today, or in a month, but it will bother you.” _‘And I don’t want to take that chance,’_ Len left unspoken. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, know what it was like to have Barry Allen, only for that to be ripped away like everything else in his life. He couldn’t let his darkness mask Barry’s innate ability to live in the sunshine; Len wasn’t _that_ selfish.

A thud and voice from beyond the Cortex rang through the speakers, signifying that their clandestine video call was at its end. Barry looked melancholily back to the screen. Len could tell that the discussion wasn’t over; Barry would never let go when he was convinced that he was right.

“I’ll be home soon, Scarlet.” Len ignored everything in him that wanted for _home_ to mean Barry. Maybe on some level Barry knew that was what Len meant—that home wasn’t Central City. Whatever Barry wanted to say rested on the tip of his tongue, dancing unspoken in the space and time between them.

“No hero antics this time.” Barry gave him a reluctant smile.

“No promises.” Len smirked before ending the connection.

After ending the call, Len leaned back onto his bed, looked up at the ceiling, and took stock of his body. The tight, over-stretched feeling was lessening, and he felt like he could breathe a little easier, like a weight had been removed. He refused to attribute that to Barry, at least not tonight. There would be more time to think about the effect the kid had on him, but for tonight, all he wanted to do was revel in the feeling of relief. He ignored the nibbling thought that told him that if Barry could push him to want to be better, then Barry could convince him that they would be better _together_ —and that wasn’t something he was ready to accept only 6 months back from the dead, no matter how much he wanted it to be true.


	4. Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash breaks into Iron Heights because he’s horny. Len is very, very amused

** Humor **

Barry frantically paced back and forth in his apartment. He had to stop every 4th lap or so to remind himself to slow down, lest he set fire to his carpet. Was he really going to do this? Break into Iron Heights as the Flash?

It seemed ridiculous, but he had been trying every solution he could think of and nothing was working. Taking a deep breath, Barry made up his mind and raced towards Iron Heights.

* * *

Len lounged casually on his cell bunk, looking up at the bedframe above him. He and Mick were in for another mini stint while Lisa made the necessary arrangements for them to break out and hide away for a few months before being back at it again. Could Len and Mick have broken out sooner? Sure. But Len wanted to let the cops, guards, and Team Flash get complacent, sloppy, so that he could make a clean get away. Len smelled the scent of ozone burning and immediately sat up, waiting for Barry to materialize through the wall.

Barry stopped quickly after phasing through solid concrete. He stayed in the gap between the cameras as Len had taught him to avoid being seen by the COs on duty. Barry huffed, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one hip as Len sat there, smirking. Barry was almost tempted to push him into the wall to wipe that delectable smirk off his face.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Flash? As you can see, I’ve kept myself nice and occupied staying put.” Len spoke lowly, gesturing to the smaller space of the cell. Mick snorted from the top bunk then went back to reading his magazine.

“Cut the crap, Len,” Barry growled frustrated then mumbled something under his breath. Len knew exactly what the issue was but pretended to play dumb.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t quite hear that, Scarlet.” Len’s smirked widened. He could see Barry’s internal debate to clobber him, but they both knew that it had been too long, and Len had Barry timed like clockwork.

“I said…” Barry whispered a little louder—still not loud enough for Len’s liking. If Barry wanted something, he was going to have to ask nicely.

“I said I’m horny!” Barry whispered viciously. Len’s smirk widened. Barry always looked adorable when he was angry and trying to be mean. If a corgi could glare, blush, and look uncomfortable, Barry would have nailed the look.

“Well why didn’t you say so? I figured it must be about time.” Len drawled, shifting his legs open and leaning back with his elbows on the bed. Barry glanced down at the junction of Len’s legs, knowing exactly what was waiting there.

“Len.” Barry growled. They both knew it was long past time. A wholly, Barry would argue unfortunate, side effect of getting speed metahuman powers was that in addition to increasing his metabolism and perception of time, it also increased his libido. Barry had had it down to 4 jerk off sessions a day: one in the morning when he first woke up, one after breakfast before he left for the office, one immediately when he got home, and one right before bed. It wasn’t perfect, but he refused to jerk off on the clock; he had some pride after all. Before he and Len had started dating, it had been fine. He hadn’t tried to have sex with anyone, so no one knew about his needs, or his vibrating talents. But after telling Len that he could vibrate, and the fantastic sex that had followed, Barry had needed Len like fire needed oxygen.

Barry shifted, almost groaning as his cock rubbed against the fabric of his suit. He was tempted to shift again to feel the delicious drag but the reminder of Cisco’s 3-day rant the last time he came in the suit had him resisting the temptation. Len turned his head thoughtfully, as if he wasn’t also straining from their month-long celibacy challenge. He tapped his chin, mimicking a thoughtful pose.

“I don’t know. The Flash here in my cell for indecent activities? What would the goody-goodies of Team Flash say?”

“They would say dick me down so they don’t have to clean the suit again. Come on, Len!” Barry was 30 seconds from pushing him back on the mattress and riding him, consequences be damned.

“Seems like you really need it, Scarlet… You don’t mind, Mick, do you?” Len smirked, looking up at the bunk frame. It wouldn’t be the first time Mick listened in on Len’s activities. They were close, and while they hadn’t had sex with each other, they had no qualms about listening in or sharing. Where Len was more shocked was that Barry hadn’t stated any reservations about Mick being there; he and Barry were by no means vanilla, but it hadn’t come up yet if Barry was comfortable with another party being involved, whether participating or listening. Len could hear Mick close his magazine and shift to slide down his own pants.

“With Red’s pretty voice, not at all.” Mick lifted off his bunk and passed his sheet down to Len before settling back and lazily running his hands over his swelling cock. Len grabbed the sheet and nodded to Barry to go towards the bed while he tied it over the bars, signaling that they weren’t to be disturbed. Not that Len wouldn’t mind a recording he could nab later, but he highly doubted Barry wanted their exploits broadcasted to every news outlet in Central City. _‘Maybe next time_ ,’ Len grinned.

Len untied his pants and sat on his bunk, while Barry had already gotten onto his knees waiting. Len gestured to his boxers, and Barry eagerly slipped his hand in. Len groaned lowly and let his head draw back as Barry’s hands, covered in a material as buttery soft as leather, encased his cock. Barry wasted no time stroking Len to his full mast; his mouth was practically salivating at the thought of feeling the weight of Len’s cock on his tongue. Barry heard heavier breathing above him and looked up to see Mick leaning slightly over the bed rail. Barry winked and Mick smirked back before licking his hand for more lubricant. Barry bent down and dragged his tongue up Len’s shaft, loving the musky smell, the velvety texture, and the way Len twitched in response. Reaching the top, Barry swirled his tongue around the delicate head then folded his lips over it, sucking gently.

“Fuck, Scarlet.” Len shifted to encourage Barry to take more. He wanted to tangle his hands in Barry’s hair, but couldn’t reveal his identity to Mick; he’d made a promise after all. Barry moaned then engulfed the thick cock with his soft lips, sending sweet vibrations running up Len’s spine.

“Kid’s got some skill,” Mick’s voice was husky watching the hero deep throating his partner. He lightly squeezed the head of his cock, then dragged his hand down the shaft slowly.

“He certainly does, Mick.” Len brushed his hand over the back of Barry’s hood to show his appreciation. Barry nearly creamed himself at the praise. Deep throating was one of his specialties, and it was always nice to be appreciated. Barry rested his hands on Len’s thighs and began to bob his head generously, slurping messily because he knew Len loved the sound. Len bit back a louder groan and gave small thrusts up into Barry’s waiting mouth. Barry swirled his tongue over Len’s head then waited for Len to meet his eyes before swallowing down Len’s thick mass. Len felt his cock reach the back of Barry’s throat and had to resist thrusting deeper. Jesus, the kid was a champ. Len felt Barry’s throat swallow around him and tapped his shoulder; there was no way Len was going to cum this quickly and waste precious time.

Barry released Len’s cock with a satisfying ‘pop,’ then brushed his hand over his saliva-covered lips. Len leaned down to kiss him, tasting some of his own pre-cum on Barry’s tongue. He pulled back then nudged Barry away from the bed. Barry leaned back on his heels, giving Len more room to maneuver. Len stood up and walked over to the sink; he shifted the toilet to reveal a compartment.

“I’m not even going to ask how.” Barry rolled his eyes as Len triumphantly pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

“Couple guys owed me a favor. Besides, you shouldn’t be complaining, Scarlet. Thanks to those favors, I get to ream your tight little ass. Isn’t that what you want?” Len smirked as he popped the cap open and squeezed out a generous portion onto his cock. Barry’s mouth gaped open then he pouted, unable to fault the logic. Mick laughed from above and continued to stroke his dripping cock.

“Just get over here.” Barry mumbled, pulling the zipper down the front of his suit. It was convenient, but almost shameful, how good he was at maneuvering out of the suit without taking off his mask. Most of his practice was solely thanks to Len having a back-alley kink. Barry was one hundred percent certain that every bartender at Saints and Sinners had seen his ass exposed in some fashion…not that he was complaining.

Barry wiggled out of the suit, keeping the mask firmly in place so Mick wouldn’t see his features, then bent over the bed with his hands supporting him. Len ran a warm hand up Barry’s hamstring and over the muscular globe of his ass.

“No knickers underneath?” Mick gave a suggestive ‘hmmph’.

“Chaffing—”

“Makes him ready for me,” Len and Barry answered at the same time. Mick smirked and squeezed his cock as Len ran a lubed finger over Barry’s taint. Barry wiggled his hips back in an attempt to get Len’s finger to slip inside. Len gave him a little satisfaction, then pulled his finger away. Barry groaned, frustrated and ready to burst.

“Len, I promise you, I’m ready. Just put it in.” Barry growled out. He’d tried every dildo in their stash trying to relieve the pressure, but annoyingly enough, nothing had the perfect combination of length, thickness, and the heavy balls Barry was accustomed to.

“Tisk, tisk, Scarlet. Where are your manners? Remember we’re putting on a show for our guest.” Len smirked up at Mick.

“Yeah, Red. If I’m not getting to touch, I at least want to see Lenny drag it out.” Mick ran his thumb over his cock head to spread his pre-cum over the glistening bulb.

“You can touch if it will get him in me faster!” Barry nearly shouted before remembering he needed to keep his voice down. Len stopped his teasing of Barry’s taint and looked up at Mick, frozen. Len had no clue how much of Barry’s whine was from sexual starvation and how much was him genuinely being okay with Mick joining in. Len wasn’t sure if he wanted to chance bringing it up, not with Mick there. Mick nodded; he’d flesh out that statement.

“That true, Red? Would you let me play with you?” Mick tugged on his balls to stem the build of his orgasm. Len pressed the first knuckle of his finger into Barry, then made a “come-hither” motion. Barry keened at the attention.

“Yes, Mick; just get him to move a little faster.” Barry whined, dropping his forearms and head to the bed. Len slipped his finger in further, almost rewarding Barry for his good behavior.

“What would you let me do to you, Red?” Mick’s voice came out husky but soothing. If the kid was serious, he wanted to know how comfortable he was. Being extremely horny was not a good position to be talking about limits and boundaries in.

“Ugh! I’d suck you.” Barry pushed his hips back as Len gave him one full finger. Mick waited for Len to draw his finger out before continuing.

“Yeah? Would you show me how good that pretty throat feels?” Mick stroked himself in time with Len’s slow thrust, moving his hips in time with the kid’s shifts backwards. Len added another finger but continued to slowly thrust his fingers inside.

“Yessss,” Barry groaned, but the older men were uncertain if that was in response to Mick’s question, or Len’s fingers stretching his desperate hole.

“You want to taste this cock, Red? Want me to feed it to you?” Mick waited in anticipation for the hero’s answer. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Mick get down here already!” Barry frantically whispered. He’d had enough teasing. Why couldn’t they see he just needed cock inside him? Mick looked to Len for permission to join in.

“Come play, Mick,” Len nodded, giving Barry a third finger in the process. Barry hissed in pleasure while Len moved them away from the bed so Mick could drop down. Mick was equal parts excited and nervous to see the kid’s reaction. Would the kid be so bold with the real thing in front of him? And if he was uncomfortable, that would clearly end any of Mick and Len’s future arrangements.

Barry looked up at Mick’s cock, standing proudly at attention. It was girthy, promising to spread his lips wide and stretch his jaw to the right side of pain. Barry could easily see the pre-cum dripping from the tip, begging to be slurped down. He could hear Len shifting behind him, getting ready to push his own cock into him, but Barry could tell he was waiting. Barry smirked, knowing exactly what they were waiting for.

“What’s the matter, Mick? Thought you were gonna feed it to me.” Barry opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out with a mischievous smirk. Mick smirked back, grabbing his cock and the back of the Flash’s head. Slowly, he pressed his cock into his waiting mouth at the same time Len pressed his cock into Barry. Barry’s eyes rolled closed to the back of his head at the wonderous feeling of being spit-roasted between two thick, massive cocks stretching his mouth and ass.

“Beautiful. Look at you, Red.” Mick rubbed his thumb over Barry’s pouty lips, picking up the little saliva slipping out at the corners. Barry’s hazel eyes met Mick’s steely blue gratefully. He wanted to make Mick feel good, wanted to take him all the way.

“Hold on, Scarlet.” Len groaned out as he grasped Barry’s lean hips. Barry wrapped his hands around Mick’s legs and squeezed his ass, separating his cheeks. Len began to thrust into Barry, gently building speed and allowing Barry to get used to the rhythm again. Barry’s cock thumped against his stomach, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum dribbling through his pubic hair. With years of practice, Mick timed his own thrusts so that he pushed when Len pulled, making sure their little hero was always filled. Barry could hardly think he was so full. Mick’s cockhead ran across the sensitive roof of his mouth while Len’s cock pounded his sweet spot relentlessly; Len’s heavy sack slapping against his scrotum. Barry should have known the two would work just as well together in bed as they did during heists. Now all that practice was benefitting his starving need.

“He feels just as good as he sounds, Lenny,” Mick groaned as he clenched his ass to push his cock further into Red’s mouth.

Len watched Barry taking Mick’s cock like it was the best present he’d ever received. Seeing Mick enjoying their prize gave him even more pleasure as he knew exactly how good that mouth felt. Len’s head fell back as he fucked into Barry’s tight hole, squeezing enthusiastically with every surge of his hips. Whether it was the healing factor that kept Barry’s hole tight, Len couldn’t tell, but after a month of not being stretched, the vice grip was almost too much for Len to handle. Mick could feel the Flash’s fingers itching closer to his own taint and flexed to give him permission. Barry began to vibrate his fingers then placed them on the ring of Mick’s rectum.

“What the fuck?!” Mick groaned in pleasure and shock. He nearly came down the Flash’s throat.

“Oh, that little surprise. Scarlet’s very talented, but not very good at warning apparently.” Len gave a firm slap to Barry’s ass. Barry glanced up at Mick villainously, clearly not at all sorry.

“Do it again, Red,” Mick growled. He moved his grip from the back of the Flash’s head down to his throat, feeling the younger man’s Adam’s apple bobbing beneath his palm. Barry vibrated his fingers again and pressed them back to Mick’s taint, loving how easily Mick’s muscle’s clenched. He pressed his finger inside just a bit, not wanting to push Mick too far. The sound of hot skin against skin sounded through the cell with heavy pants following.

Len’s internal clock was warning him about rounds; there was a very short amount of time for them to finish off before the guards would pull the sheet down for the first night check. Len looked at Mick, who understood immediately.

“Sorry to cut this short, kid, but I’m not looking forward to jackin’ off in solitary. Keep your mouth open.” Mick pulled his cock out of the Flash’s mouth. Barry obediently kept his mouth open and waiting. He stuck out his tongue for Mick to use, readying himself for Mick to finish over him. Len used one hand to snake around Barry’s stomach and wind around his cock, wrapping his palm over the head. Barry moaned, already feeling his taunt abdomen muscles tightening further. Barry sent a stronger vibration close to Mick’s prostate, pushing him over the edge first. Mick grunted and released the first shot of his seed into Barry’s mouth, then aimed for his face. Shot after shot of cum painted Barry’s mask and lips, but Mick was careful to keep it away from his eyes. Tasting and feeling Mick’s cum over him set off Barry’s own orgasm and he shot his load into Len’s waiting hand.

Len gritted his teeth against the blinding pleasure of Barry’s hole fluttering and vibrating around his cock. He wanted to savor it just for a moment longer before following his partners into bliss. Len thrusted relentlessly into Barry, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy each time, building Barry quickly to his 2nd orgasm. Barry held on to Mick weakly as his body was used.

“Please, Len. Please give me your cum.” Barry whined, and Len was shot. He muscles trembled as he fucked load after load of his cum into Barry, sending Barry into another blindingly good orgasm. Barry’s body clenched, drawing Len’s cock and cum further into him. Len’s knees shook from the long-awaited relief, and he nearly collapsed on top of Barry. Their heavy breaths rang through the cell as the sweat from their excursion left a pleasant chill as it dried. Mick went to the sheet to give the kid some privacy to pull his suit back on and turned back after he heard the zipper pull up. Len gave Barry a kiss before Barry shifted back into the corner away from the camera in the hallway. Len nodded to Mick, and he pulled the sheet down.

“Hope that will be enough for now,” Len smirked.

“I don’t know,” Barry whispered seductively and looked over to Mick. “I might have a whole new craving.” Barry winked.

“Any time, Red. Maybe next time I’ll eat Lenny’s cum out of your ass.” Mick smirked wide. He could already see the kid calculating when he could make his next break in.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Barry bit his lip, his cock already stirring at the hint of more.

“Get out of here, Scarlet,” Len laughed lightly, knowing that Barry would have a toy up his ass the second he got home. Barry smiled, then phased out of the cell. Mick and Len quietly rearranged their bedding, both feeling the pull of sleep. Before drifting off, Len called out to Mick.

“Yeah Lenny?”

“Get ready to become a regular. Now that he’s had a taste of you, Scarlet’s going to want more.” Len’s voice was light, letting Mick know that he was completely okay with that arrangement.

“Kinky bastard. I got $50 on a week,”

“Well I do love taking easy money. I give him 3 days.” Len grinned up at Mick’s bedframe. Mick laughed and then the two fell asleep, waiting for the next time the Flash would phase back into their cell.

* * *

2 days later, Barry lay exhausted on Mick’s chest, Mick’s cum dripping lazily out of his well-worked hole, completely oblivious to the 50 Mick pulled out from under his mattress and slipped to Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking out of Iron Heights was suggested by minny16, which inspired me to create this scenario of Barry breaking into Iron Heights with a lighter emotion.


End file.
